Flotation devices for use both as recreational floats and for physical therapy exist in a wide number of forms. A popular float is an inflatable raft, which supports the body of a person above the water when a person reclines, either face up or face down, on the raft. Inner tubes and flotation rings, as well as flotation belts and life vests made of closed cell foam materials and inflatable materials, are well known.
In an effort to provide a flotation device which supports a body in a submerged or semi-submerged position, the device shown in the U.S. patent to Correll U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,988 has been developed. The Correll device is designed for physical therapy, and in one embodiment consists of a three-piece float with a rigid seat portion and two upstanding portions designed to be located on opposite sides of the body. The upstanding portions are vertically adjustable to allow them to be used with persons of different physical characteristics. Depending upon the relative angular orientation of the upright portions to the seat portion, the device may be used in a sitting position under water, or for a non-sitting or back float position, with the major portion of the body of the person using the device located under the water. In a different variation, a flexible strap is used to interconnect two transverse float members; so that when the legs of the user straddle opposite sides of the strap, one of the float members presses against the back of the user and the other against the chest. This permits a person to float in a sitting position. The rigid seat of the first embodiment is made of wood or buoyant plastic material; and the arms at the end of the hinged extension on each end of the seat are filled with a buoyant substance. Neither of the embodiments of the Correll patent, however, provide a flexible buoyant portion to underlie the back of a user in a float position.
A float designed for use as a back float aid is described in the U.S. patent to Kaufman U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,221. The float of Kaufman consists of three sections, one for the head, one for the back and one for the buttocks of the user. No support for the legs is employed. The three floating sections are connected by hinges; and the section between the upper back and the buttocks portion has an adjustable length hinge to permit use by persons of different heights. This float employs wide flat sections, as opposed to narrow sections, for the various float members.
A variation of the Kaufman device is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Todor U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,653. In Todor, three shiftable air support sections are employed; and these sections are adjustable along a pair of elongated flexible plastic tubes. One of the supports is designed to underlie the head, a second is designed to underlie the lower back, and the third support is designed to underlie the thighs of the user (extending to the knees). Wide supports are used for all three of the different parts of this device; and it is not designed for use in the sitting position where the legs straddle a portion of the device.
The U.S. patent to Ciolino U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,695 discloses an exercise float which has three sections joined together by hinges. Each of the sections is relatively wide and has hollow compartments in it for holding float cushions to adjust the float support provided by the float device. The float of Ciolino is also not designed to be straddled by the user for employment in an underwater sitting position, and it is of relatively complex construction.
It is desirable to provide a float device for use by an individual which is of simple construction, which is adjustable for use by persons with different physical characteristics, and for different purposes by the same person, and which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices noted above.